


Adopting a Daughter

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Home Edition [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The papers have been filed, the inspection has been completed, and it is finally time for Hana Song to start living in her new house. If they can survive the court hearing, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a Daughter

"So." Fareeha raised the tea to her mouth, taking a long sip before smacking her lips. "Today's the day." 

Angela nodded in agreement, her head buried in the morning newspaper, her glasses constantly sliding down her nose. "Today's the day, Ja." Words followed by a loud slurp of coffee. 

"The day we go to the court to pick up Hana." Fareeha was interrupted by her partner choking loudly on her coffee, hitting her chest a few times and gasping, tears in the corners of her eyes. Pharah crossed her legs, looking at her wife. "You okay there, babe? You did know that it was today, right?" 

Mercy nodded casually, still catching her breath as she rubbed her eyes. "Of course! What else would I be talking about?! What time is that, again?" Fareeha checked the leather wristwatch she was wearing.

"We should leave in 'bout two hours." 

"Two hours!?" Angela almost choked again. "Sweetheart, what about her room? Weren't we going to hang up those nice pink curtains we bought, and that lava lamp we've had forever? What about all that?" 

Fareeha held her tea proudly, taking a self-righteous slurp. "I took care of it all while you were passed out the other day, hungover in your lab. It will be spectacular." Dr. Ziegler hesitated to pick up the newspaper again, mildly ashamed of herself. 

 

Two hours passed, and Fareeha was at the door, putting on her denim jacket and waiting for Angela. Angela was, meanwhile, pretending not to look at the clock as she nursed her coffee as slowly as humanly possible. 

"Babe." Major Amari tossed her a peacoat. "We need to get going or we're gonna be late!" 

"Ah...." The doctor rubbed her neck. "Are you sure you don't want to just go without me? I mean like, i'm not the best in public spaces, Hana already knows us so it's not like she's going to-"

"Babe, hurry up and get your butt in the car. We're going to be late." Fareeha was already halfway out the door, no time for listening to Angela's bullshit. Fareeha knew she was pretty nervous around any legal personnel, but that was her own fault. 

 

"I still think it was rude of you." Angela huffed as they walked up the stairs of the imposing court building, the stone steps firm underneath their feet. Outside of the large wooden doors was an intimidating statue, a bronze man being run through by a sword, held by Lady Justice. Angela gulped. The oversized doors took some effort to open, even for Pharah. 

A light flashed in the eyes as they walked in, the brightly lit courtroom rather barren, but it had great lighting. Hana and the inspector, from before, sat in the stands, the child playing her gameboy with her legs kicked up on the railing. The inspector waved cheerfully, a toothy grin stretched across his face. Angela gave a quick smile in return and the pair took their seats. 

"The court will now decide the fate of Hana Song. All rise." A voice boomed from the stand at the front of the room. A brusque latino man stood tall from the judge's platform, wielding his gavel like he'd rather be beating someone with it. Everyone made sure to rise quickly. A quick national anthem played, and everyone resumed their seats. "On the order of the court. Will the accused come forward?" 

Angela stiffened at the word, gripping Fareeha's sleeve; who was looking unperturbed. The security guard retaliated. "Excuse me? We're here for an adoption." 

The judge opened his mouth, pausing with a look of confusion on his face. He took a few glances between some papers and the couple, eventually leaning over the railing towards the inspector. "Is that right?"  The inspector nodded, giving a reassuring thumbs up. 

"Oh. Well. Looks like I grabbed the wrong documents. I  _ was _ wondering why we didn't have a jury. Court dismissed!" The gavel came down with a sharp ‘ _ clap’ _ , both the judge and the inspector shifting into more relaxed states as if what just happened was a normal state of affairs. Fareeha looked around the room like she was the only sane person there. She probably was. She could even overhear the Judge making small talk with the inspector. "Do I look like i know what i'm doing? That's the important thing." 

"Babe, I think we should lea-...Babe?" Pharah turned to her wife, only to be confronted with a missing space. Where? Her eyes darted around before seeing her on the other side of the court, talking to Hana.

"Hi, darling~. We got everything ready for you at home, you ready to come?" Angela had her hands on her thighs, leaning over to reach face level with their new daughter, who had continued to stay reclined and play games despite the court scene concluding. 

"Can we stop for McDonald's?" For Hana, not much was changing. After all, she already called the both of them 'mom'. Countless times she had been there for babysitting, or dinner, or to watch Dieter while they went out on business trips. She shrugged at the entire situation. She expected the usual retort of " _ No, Fareeha's making something for dinner. _ " It had become a joke between them all. 

"Of course, darling. Today's a special day, nein?" Angela smiled lovingly, Hana jumped to stand up, almost dropping her gameboy in the process.

D.va stared at her familiar mother in awe, looking at her as if she was a literal angel, sparkles and all. "This is the best day of my life." 

 

McDonald's came and went, and the dark blue sedan rolled up to the house, the sky quiet with the sounds of nighttime. The three shuffled inside, Fareeha flicking on the kitchen lights as she starting taking off her coat. "Well, I don't know about you, but i'm exhausted. Want me to take you to your room?"

"Yesjadankeplease." 

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Hana finished her sentence before looking at her blond mom, who was vividly blushing with embarrassment. 

"I....I thought that was directed at me. I'm just. I'm just gonna go upstairs." Mercy twiddled her thumbs as she left meekly, the steam from her ears bellowing. Hana and Fareeha stared at the steps silently before following a few seconds behind. 

 

"Alright, you get some good sleep now. I'll make french toast in the morning." The two stood in the doorway to Hana's room, the pink curtains beautifully offset by the glow of a lava lamp on the desk. "We can go shopping and you can get whatever decorations you'd like. Would you like to be tucked in?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen." Hana jumped on the bed, its blankets covered in pillows. She reached into one of the multiple duffle bags she had brought with her, pulling out a laptop covered in mlg stickers. "Besides, I need to stream. Update the internet. You know how it is. I'll wake up at, like, noon, no worries!" 

"Ah. Right." Fareeha stopped with a hand on the doorknob, looking at the floor and recounting the things she wished for her own childhood. Hana looked up from her laptop, hugging one of her pillows.

"Hey, mom?" Pharah's head snapped up, the sweet face of her child smiling graciously. "Thank you." 

Fareeha smirked as she slowly closed the door, reassured that she could at least make her daughter's childhood a favorable one. 


End file.
